Talk:State Elections, 2013
Rather exciting è. :P --Semyon 16:27, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Indeed :P Just a question: why are some names in italics and others not? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:47, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm confused- will this fictional Christopher Ried guy actually be running against me in Kimgs? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 17:00, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::@4kant: it says on the page. 'Italics indicate candidacies that are not yet confirmed' (e.g. Ilava who has said he's running in Oceana but not submitted his candidacy) 'or solely in-character candidacies.' (e.g. fictional CNPers that Kunarian wants to run.) @Frijoles: I hope this answers your question too; Ried will be running IC but OOC people will only be able to vote for those with a real user behind them. --Semyon 18:03, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Also @4kant: make sure to sign up at Forum:State elections! --Semyon 18:03, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ygo August Donia's running in Sylvania. And he sure as hell ain't fictional. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 18:57, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Not sure about this. As 77topaz pointed out, why are you allowed to run with Donia when your main character is the King? --Semyon 14:25, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::@Semyon: I hadn't seen that :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:36, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::As the law pointed out, it is not mentioned, so he is allowed to run with Donia. Though, I'd prefer him to create/use a "by community legalized" sockpuppet to keep clear when he's the king and when he's Donia :P --OuWTB 14:55, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I'm not sure whether this wiki's sockpuppet policies would allow that though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:58, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Pretty sure they would :P --OuWTB 15:04, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Záqas :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:07, September 18, 2013 (UTC) While there's no question about being able to run as Donia, he needs to list a residence in Sylvania not Oceana to be able to run. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:14, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :Donia Castle is in Sylvania though :P --OuWTB 15:15, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::There is a question, I questioned it. :P Though as long as he doesn't run in the same election twice, I'm sure it'll be fine. --Semyon 16:48, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Indeed :P --OuWTB 16:51, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Spice Two more new unconfirmed IC candidates, to spice things up a lil'; Anna Denise Reinhardt & Angus McAnderson. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 08:51, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :I'd rather remove them to be honest. --Semyon 15:54, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Why? :o --OuWTB 16:13, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Because it sadifies me that they were dead and now they're alive again. :'( --Semyon 10:50, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Angus McAnderson was not dead though :o Your argument is valid for the Reinhardt girl :P --OuWTB 11:14, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes, we want less/no women in politics; they oughta clean the house and do the cooking :P :::::I meant the IGP was dead. I'd be ok with them being UNSers though. --Semyon 12:02, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::: :o Okay, fine with me :P --OuWTB 12:08, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::::The UNS is way more interesting as a party though. Classic Yuri page. IGP is just ancient history - no-one's ever seriously challenged the court order in three years. --Semyon 20:57, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::TMV challenged the court order just a few months ago. :P 77topaz (talk) 21:27, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Key word here was 'seriously.' I don't count what he did as serious, since it had no effect on the activity of the IGP. You can't deny it's been inactive ever since 2010, totally so from an OOC POV. --Semyon 21:54, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Both IGP and UNS have ceased to exist as organized parties, though I'd prefer candidates running under UNS if it's in name only. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:29, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I'll fix the percentages later on, to represent the other candidates as well. --OuWTB 06:15, October 15, 2013 (UTC)